Talk:Dark Frontier (episode)
When this episode came out, I read in StarWeek (a Canadian TV guide) that it was meant to be a non-cannon episode. Is there any thruth to that? I've never heard of that being done before (other than TAS). Jaz 15:42, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) * ...And Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Nevertheless, I don't see any reason why they would make such a claim to this episode. --Gvsualan 16:05, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) Raven personal logs Has anyone else noticed a rather obvious continuity problem with this episode with relation to "The Raven"? In this episode, Seven studies the personal logs and other information from her parents' time studying the Borg. The essential problem with this is that in the previous episode when Seven and Tuvok were on the Raven, there didn't seem to be any time to download the ship's memory logs before it was destroyed added to the fact that the ship's systems were either destroyed or partially assimilated by the Borg. True, that Janeway tells Seven to look up information on her parents from Voyager's databanks but surely Starfleet wouldn't hold this information considering the Raven was transported to the Delta Quadrant? :It's possible that Voyager was able to connect to what was left of the computer cores when they arrived in orbit, or Tuvok may have been able to download the logs onto his tricorder. Tiberius 11:48, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Borg Queen The Queen mentioned that seven of nine was the first borg to become a single personality, though Hugh was freed by the Enterprise D crew. Did I hear this wrong or was this a continuity issue. SimonD 14:29, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :It could be that he wasn't counted because he was eventually returned to the Collective. And where as Seven of Nine was also liberated from most of her Borg implants, Hugh still retained all of his cybernetic implants and prosthetics -- Enigmatarius 10:31, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::She probably meant the first human drone, since this was the perspective she was tactically interested in. --Chris :::Clearly, she was lying and trying to manipulate Seven of Nine to get her to return to the collective. -- 03:07, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Production # Clarification Shouldn't the production number for the feature-length version of this episode be listed as "824" (as given in the Voyager DVDs)? Stardate Mix-up? I haven't seen the episode in Season 4 (?) where the Raven is previously featured, but isn't it a bit weird that the Borg seem to have first been discovered on stardate 32###, and the first encounter (before that episode) was on stardate 42###? Is it a mistake/obvious ignorance on the part of the Voyager writers, or did Starfleet simply not really care until the Enterprise-D encountered them? – Tranchera :As I understand it (been a long time since I saw this one), Starfleet did not receive any results from the Raven. Therefore it would not have known of the encounter. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:11, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Death Star The wikipedia article of this episode shows a screencap with the picture of the queen's sphere's wireframe. It looks like the death star. I just figure it would be worthy to put in the trivia section of this episode. Do others feel the same? -- :Really, any sphere done in wireframe would look a bit like the death star. So, debatable at best. I'd say. -- Sulfur 21:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Um, this looks a LOT like the Death Star. Even has the main gun. see for yourself. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:57, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Indeed, I think this would be eligible for a background note. - Enzo Aquarius 22:04, 26 March 2007 (UTC)